


Almost In Love

by route357 (checktheargyle)



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-23
Updated: 2006-02-23
Packaged: 2017-11-04 04:26:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/checktheargyle/pseuds/route357
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> Jin liked Kame. Yamapi wanted Kame. Ryo hated Kame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Kame's birthday fic, written on his birthday itself, 23.02.2006. 

Jin liked Kame.  
  
It wasn't that he was gay. No, he was as straight as a lamp post. He liked girls and found them hot and sexy and definitely wanted a girlfriend and a wife in future.  
  
But there was that something about Kame. He couldn't quite figure it out.  
  
Jin knew he was self-centred. He rarely bothered about other people. But the first time he saw Kame, he was fixated. At that age, he couldn't quite understand what was with his obsession. Come to think of it, he still didn't understand even now.  
  
The fans paired them up. People called them a couple. Jin was quite surprised to find that the idea wasn't exactly revolting to him.  
  
And then they grew apart. Sometimes they were still close friends, sometimes it felt like they were strangers. Jin did miss those old times when they were practically glued to each other. Jin did missed the old times when Kame was his 'sukibito' and no one could take Kame away from him. But at the same time, Jin didn't feel the pain of being heartbroken.  
  
Jin liked Kame. But he didn't love the other.

* * * * *

Yamapi wanted Kame.

Not that Kame was really beautiful. Everyone would say that Yamapi was the prettier one anytime. But there was a special element to the younger boy, almost like a magnet, that pulled everyone towards him. And Yamapi was one of the unsuspecting victims.

He found himself stealing glances at Kame. He found himself secretly rejoicing when Jin invited Kame along to Yamapi's house. He found himself talking on the phone to Kame for hours. He found himself enjoying train rides with Kame. He found himself glad to be in the same unit as Kame, albeit temporary. He found himself falling for Kame.

But despite Kame's praises, despite Kame's admiration, despite becoming closer friends, Yamapi knew that Kame was never going to be his, and it was probably better that way.

Because he was attracted to Kame, but it was simply a crush.

Yamapi wanted Kame. But he didn't love the other.

* * * * *

Ryo hated Kame.

The other boy was ugly. So ugly it made his blood boil. And then it was like one of those fairytales happened and now Kame was this gorgeous looking guy and it made Ryo's blood boil even more.

Ryo hated that Kame was hardworking, possibly more hardworking than he was. Ryo hated that Kame was so nice, even visiting his good friend Uchi when the latter was sick. Ryo hated that Kame was so good at talking. Ryo hated that Kame was good at dancing. Ryo hated that Kame used to go wherever Jin went. Ryo hated that Kame always sang the praises of Yamapi. Ryo hated that Kame acted in that gay drama 'Nobuta' and allowed Yamapi to touch him all over. Ryo hated that Kame gladly allowed his own bandmates --- especially that Koki! --- to molest him. Ryo hated that Kame was sometimes all over his own bandmates --- especially that Nakamaru! Ryo hated that Kame always swivelled his devilish hips in front of everybody.

Most of all, Ryo hated the way Kame loved him.

The way Kame always thought about him. The way Kame sent him messages daily. The way Kame woke him up in the mornings. The way Kame kissed him goodnight before they went to bed. The way Kame would end their phone conversations by blowing a kiss into the phone. The way Kame teased him. The way Kame assured him that Kame loved him and no one else. The way Kame made him feel like there was only the two of them in the whole world.

"I hate you." Ryo scowled.

Kame grinned, and planted a light kiss on Ryo's nose. "I love you too."

* * * * *


End file.
